Reiji Sakamaki
Reiji Sakamaki is the second son of the Sakamaki family. He is the son of the Vampire King Karlheinz and his second wife Beatrix. Appearance Reiji has purplish/blackish hair and red eyes. Personality Reiji is known to be very strict among his brothers. However, he very sadistic and enjoys watching other people suffer. History Reiji was born to the Vampire King Karlheinz and his second wife Beatrix. As he was the second son, he didn't have much of his mother Beatriz's attention because she was more focused on his older brother Shu a lot. Reiji did study hard in older get Beatrix to noticed him. While Shu would always ran off, Reiji would always try to help his mother found Shu. Reiji did his hardest to earn his mother's love and approval, which would always go to vain as Beatrix prepared Shu to be King. Reiji would become envy of his older brother for having their mother's full attention and he didn't. His father gave him pocket watch, although, Reiji never knew the meaning of it. He once broke Shu's violin. Reiji than discovered that Shu had a human friend named Edgar and became at rage that the very idea of his brother the heir to the Vampire Throne being friends with a human. When he discovered that Shu invited Edgar to a ball, he mocked Edgar because he was a commoner and believed he couldn't dance proprely. When Shu kept running away from his duties as the Crown Prince, at home things became worse for Reiji and his mother. Beatrix had a rivalry with his stepmother and his father's first wife Cordelia. Seeing his mother trying to prove that she gave the Vampire King the heir and not his stepmother, he decided to end the problem. While Shu and Edgar were playing in the fields, Reiji shet fire on the human village. After Edgar went to rescue his family and didn't come back, Reiji came and mocked Shu for lacking the ability of saving his human friend. After this event, Shu became lazy and didn't want ti do anything life. Reiji hoped that this enough to please his mother. However, Beatrix still kept all of her attention on Shu. As the years went by, Reiji watched as he saw his mother and stepmother were always at it on which of their sons will be the heir. Reiji would see that his mother was not the "perfect woman" he believed when he was a child. Reiji's love for his mother was gone. He than hired a vampire hunter named Seiji Komori to kill Beatrix. After Seiji did his job and left, Reiji went to see her as she was dying. He wanted her to say that she regretted for neglected him. However, Beatrix didn't say the words he wanted to hear and instead only said that she was proud of him and she know that the one to kill her was him. Revealing that she did loved him. Unfortunately, Reiji wasn't happy that his mother died with a smile and wanted her to die in agony. He would than work a way to her back and this time she will die in pain. Relationships Trivia Category:Students Category:Demons Category:Diabolik Lovers Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Characters